


cosmoses and zinnias

by lmao_thunder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Steve has a plan, Tony gets spoiled, cute dates, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder
Summary: A picnic date. Flower crowns. Boyfriends Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.That's it, that's the tweet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	cosmoses and zinnias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).



> This was written for Kait. I hope you like it! I tried to give you soft and cute Stevetony. 
> 
> Too lazy to have it beta read so excuse the terrible grammar lol.

“Jarvis, where is Tony?" Steve asked. He'd just finished spreading out a checkered red and white blanket over a fluffy old comforter of his.

"Sir is in the workshop." Jarvis confirmed after a second.

"Thank you. I'll go fetch him soon."

After the blankets were smoothed out to Steve's satisfaction, he moved onto setting up the plate of finger foods: cut up fruit, Tony's favorite cheeses, crackers. The cheeseburgers he'd spent the past hour making were being kept warm in the grill just out of sight of the picnic. The champagne that Steve was generally too shy about drinking was chilling in a perfectly placed bucket with two crystalline flutes standing beside it. The wild flowers Steve had asked Jarvis to order were arranged artfully. Red cosmoses, yellow zinnias, white sweetpeas, blue bellflowers, pink dogwoods, orange poppies, verdant bells of Ireland. 

It was perfect.

* * *

Steve took the elevator from the top floor of the tower to Tony's workshop. He could see his boyfriend busy working on the suit while humming along to his music of choice for the day: Metallica. Jarvis let Steve into the workshop while turning down the music.

"Hey J. Why'd you turn the music down?" Tony asked without looking up from what he was doing. Steve watched as Tony finished securing a wire before answering for Jarvis.

"I came to get you. I have a surprise for you." Steve said and Tony immediately looked up with curious delight.

"Oooh a surprise? What kind of surprise honey?"

"You'll see. Come on sweetheart." Steve held out his hand for the engineer, and after a second or two of putting aside his project tools, Tony slid his hand in Steve's.

* * *

"So it's been a while since we've been able to go on a date. So I figured if we couldn't go out, we could have one here." Steve explained as the elevator opened up to reveal the Tower rooftop where he'd set up their picnic.

"Oh honey this is so nice. Thank you." Tony turned to look up at Steve with the sweetest smile on his lips. Steve couldn't help but lean down to give his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"I even made you cheeseburgers."

"I'll make an honest man out of you one of these days Steve Rogers. Mark my words."

* * *

"Then you weave in another and you should have a flower crown." The super soldier explained as he took a pretty red cosmos from the wildflower arrangement to weave into the crown he was making.

"Oh I see. Let me try!" Tony said and began picking out different wildflowers to make his own flower crown.

"Before you start this one's for you." Steve murmured softly and placed his completed pretty yellow zinnia and red cosmos flower crown gently on Tony's head.

Steve's hands moved to cradle Tony's face so he could look the man in his eyes. Time seemed to stop for a second as they just gazed at each other. Then Steve seemed to come back to himself, he kissed Tony's forehead gently and traced a cheekbone with his thumb before releasing Tony's face.

"Okay now you can start." Steve said softly while Tony giggled and began expertly weaving flowers like he'd done this a million times.

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too Tony."


End file.
